It's My Business
by Lady Topaz of Awesome
Summary: "Don't be an idiot, Gus! You're my best friend. Best friends look out for each other, got it?" Best friend fluff, not Shus. Read as Shus if you want.


_1987_

Shawn Spencer sighed as he helped his best friend Burton Guster limp to the nurse's office.

"Why didn't you tell me about those guys?" The brunette frowned as he tried to support them both down the hall.

"It was none of your business, Shawn." Gus replied indignantly.

Shawn stopped abruptly and let go of his dark-skinned friend. Gus fell to the floor without Shawn's support to help steady him.

"_None of my business?_" Shawn couldn't believe this. "Gus, you're my best friend. It's _totally_ my business! I'm not gonna stand by and let some jerks beat you up!"

"I don't need you to protect me. I'm not going to be your sidekick, I can fend for myself." Burton turned his head indignantly from his friend.

Shawn grit his teeth.

"Don't be an idiot, Gus! You're my best friend. Best friends look out for each other, got it? Next time you have a problem, I will _personally_ kick ass, or at least go down swinging right beside you!"

"Shawn." Gus started. But the named male wouldn't let him continue.

"Got it?" He repeated, staring dead serious into his friend's eyes.

"Fine." Gus mumbled.

"Good." Shawn said, helping him back up. "Now let's get you fixed up."

_2010_

Shawn Spencer grinned as he walked down the darkening streets of Santa Barbara. He was in between cases at the moment, the perfect time to hit up on snacks and girls. He noticed a pretty blonde standing at the fro-yo cart. _Perfect._

The psychic detective made his way over to both delicious treats.

"One limon fro-yo with mini M 'n Ms, thanks." Shawn ordered and glanced over at the woman. "Excuse me, but I'm sensing you have a great passion for Great Danes?" He asked. The key chains and picture in her wallet had given it away easily.

She grinned.

"Actually, I do! I've grown up around them my entire life. But how did you…?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows.

"You see, I'm a psychic. Psychic detective, actually. The spirits tell me things and I tell the police and help them out with their investigations. My name's Shawn. I'm also sensing that you're single?"

"Well Shawn, I'm Carole. And the spirits are right. Want to prove them wrong?"

Shawn grinned widely. This had gone _a lot_ more smoothly than he had planned.

"You know, I—" The hyper-observant man stopped as he heard a shout from nearby. He _knew_ that voice. "Gus…? I'm coming, buddy!"

Shawn ran off, leaving behind the pretty girl and the frozen treat.

"Gus!" He called out, looking wildly.

"S…Shawn!" A muffled voice cried.

Shawn ran faster, but stopped as he saw three dark figures in an alleyway. He charged in, throwing an elbow into the face of the closest figure.

He quickly found Gus and yanked him up.

"C'mon, buddy! Let's get out of here!" Shawn urged.

The thugs didn't like that idea, however. The one that Shawn hadn't elbowed lunged at them.

Shawn stepped to the side and kicked out his legs, knocking the assailant off balance. The other one swung out at the brunette, nailing him straight in the eye. Shawn stumbled back, his vision royally fucked, splotched with black and red spots.

He came up at Shawn again. Gus slammed both fists across his head and the thug crumpled to the ground.

The two ran out of the alley while the other thug was distracted by his partner's fall. Shawn yelled out compliments to Gus on taking out the one man. They stopped running only when called back by the frozen yogurt man, who demanded Shawn pay for his treat before he called the cops.

"R…right." Shawn heaved and paid the man. "Gus…what h-happened back there?"

"I got…jumped." Gus breathed out. "Th-thanks man."

Gus suddenly through his arms around Shawn. Shawn glanced around awkwardly.

"Uh…Gus, no problem, but people might get the wrong idea…"

"Shut up, Shawn. I almost just died. Let me have this right now."

Shawn sighed, patting his friend's back comfortingly.

"It's okay, Gus. You're fine now."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Are they awfully out of character? I wrote this like a month ago, and it's my first Psych fic so I'd appreciate input. ^^ Please review!**


End file.
